Opposites Are Supposed to Attract, Right?
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Clawdeen and Toralei, natural enemies. But will a few things bring the girls closer together? And will their friends try to tear them apart? Highs and lows of love were always hard to overcome, but maybe, with a little love, these ghouls can pull through.
1. Chapter 1

**Cute couple alert! I think Toralei and Clawdeen would make both the cutest and the most unlikely couple I've ever seen. So, without holding you up any longer, here's the first chapter.**

**I don't own Monster High, but I still like the books/webisodes/merchandise.**

* * *

Clawdeen sighed as she watched Draculara and Clawd cuddle together on the living room couch. They were such a cute couple and Clawdeen wished she could have something like that. But none of the guys had taken an interest in her at school, not even the werewolves. They all seemed to want to avoid her for some reason and Clawdeen didn't know why. Sighing again, the fur-covered fashionista stood and made her way to her room. She shared it with her sister Howleen, but Howleen wasn't around much these days, preferring to spend time with her friends than at home.

Clawdeen didn't have anyone to talk to, really. Frankie was dating Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde, Ghoulia had Slow Moe, Cleo was all over Deuce and Lagoona was infatuated with Gill. No one in their close-knit monster group shared her problem, not even Spectra. The Spectator had found a cute phantom to spend her time with, so Clawdeen had no one to speak to.

Deciding that she needed some fresh air, Clawdeen slipped out her bedroom window and stole away into the night. She walked around Monstropolis with her head hung so that none of the normies recognized her; most of them knew her from her frequent field trips with Monster Roll students. Clawdeen sighed as she walked past numerous people, monsters and normies, that were involved in a couple.

_Why can't I find that?_ The werewolf wondered to herself.

No one caught her eye as she continued her walk. Finally, Clawdeen looked up and found that she had walked all the way to Monster High. Clawdeen hesitated on the steps for a moment, debating on whether or not to go in. But, of course, she didn't want to continue her walking and she didn't want to go back home so she pushed the door open and entered the halls. It was still early enough that there were after school activities still going on.

The fashionista walked through the halls and soon found herself on the roof. She leaned against the stone rail that ran across the top of the school and looked out over the city. Letting her eyes roam the streets below, Clawdeen couldn't help the almost empty feeling she had and didn't realize the tears falling down her cheeks until a sob racked her body. Clawdeen laid her head on her arms and continued to cry where she was sure no one could see her. After a few more minutes of crying, Clawdeen lifted her head and wiped her eyes, sniffing slightly.

The werewolf was relieved that no one had seen that… until someone stepped out of the shadows. "Are you better now?"

* * *

Toralei ground her teeth together as Cleo ran her, Purrsephone, and Meowlody through more drills. They were trying to prove that they should be let back on the fearleading squad. Cleo seemed to be relishing in the torture she as inflicting and Toralei was getting tired of it. As the werecat shook her head to clear her hair from her eyes, movement caught her eye and she glanced at the door; to her mild surprise, Toralei saw Clawdeen walking past the doors to the gym. Watching in confusion as the werewolf just strode on, Toralei wondered why she hadn't looked in.

After another three or four minutes, Cleo finally let the girls out for a fifteen-minute break. Toralei took the chance to sniff the air and follow Clawdeen's scent. It led her up to the roof where she found Clawdeen hunched over. At first, the werecat thought the girl was asleep until she heard the soft sobs coming from the werewolf. Toralei stayed where she was, unsure of what to do. After what felt like an eternity, Clawdeen straightened up and wiped her eyes. Toralei felt a sense of relief, but she still was _slightly_ worried for the other girl. After all, what could make the fiercest werewolf in school cry her eyes out?

Stepping from the shadows, Toralei gave Clawdeen a small smile and asked, "Are you better now?"

Clawdeen turned to her with a gasp and growled low in her throat at the orange-furred girl. "What do you want?" Clawdeen snarled. "Come to taunt me for crying?"

Toralei's defenses immediately went up. "What's it to you if I **have** come to taunt you. After all, it's not everyday you see the meanest, fiercest, most temperamental werewolf in school cry her eyes out when she thinks no one is watching."

Toralei expected Clawdeen to retort or jump at her with claws out, but the werewolf simply turned away and muttered, "Go away, Stripe."

Toralei began to get concerned now. Clawdeen would usually have said something much more different than that. Walking forward a few steps, Toralei stood next to Clawdeen with her ears lowered. "What's wrong?"

Clawdeen glared at her and shook her head, jumping over the side of the building and landing on her feet below. Without another word, the werewolf began striding away, leaving Toralei on the roof, shocked.

* * *

**I know it's short. I'm trying to make them longer, but you have to remember that the girls hate each other. They have to work their way into a relationship.**

**Always review, flame if you must, but know that it will be laughed at.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here's chapter two my friends. Check it out. I have plenty of the chapters done, nearly the entire story is finished so here's chapter two and I'll get to uploading chapters three through eighteen._**

* * *

**_Chapter two_**

Clawdeen shut herself in her room as soon as she got home from school the next day. She didn't feel like going out with the rest of the group if all their boyfriends would be there too. Howleen was out with her friends again so Clawdeen was free to cry as much as she wanted. The furry fashionista cried until her eyes were exhausted and her head hurt. Curling up beneath her blanket, Clawdeen drifted into a fitful sleep waking up even more tired than she was before. Dragging herself downstairs, Clawdeen found Draculara sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Where's Clawd?" Clawdeen asked groggily.

"Out getting pizza for dinner." Draculara replied, looking up at her friend. Her smile faded to a concerned frown when she saw how puffy Clawdeen's eyes were. "Dee have you been crying?" Draculara asked softly, flitting over to her friend.

"No." Clawdeen responded, turning her head away from Draculara's probing eyes.

The pink vampire continued staring at her friend in concern but resigned when Clawdeen didn't give in. "Come on, Jaundice LD is on."

"Why do the Jaundice Brothers have to go to Los Demones anyway?" Clawdeen grumbled, taking a seat next to Draculara.

"Because it makes good for publicity, I guess." Draculara replied, lounging back on the sofa.

Clawdeen leaned back as well and sighed, watching as Jack Jaundice sang to some blonde normie chick she didn't recognize while Kyle and Nate performed backup vocals. Clawdeen couldn't help but think how stupid they looked; She never was one for music, preferring fashion shows and art classes. Clawdeen was dozing off by the time Clawd returned with four pizzas in hand.

"Hey ghouls!" he called happily. "Ya hungry?" Clawdeen glanced up and smiled at her older brother. She and Draculara jumped up to help with the pizza and grab plates.

"How was your day, sis?" Clawd asked as he dug into a steak pizza, turning away from Draculara every time he took a bite.

"Pretty uneventful." Clawdeen replied.

"You've been in your room all day," Clawd joked. "Of course nothing's happened to you."

Clawdeen shrugged and continued eating her pizza. Later on, Clawdeen was wandering the streets of the city, too cramped in her house. Nearing the park, Clawdeen smiled slightly and went in, sitting at the edge of the small pond to watch the half-moon sparkle on the water. She looked down to see the fish fast asleep and smiled, knowing she should probably get to sleep too.

Just as she was about to get up, a voice called out to her. "Not gonna cry again, are you?"

* * *

Toralei was shocked that Clawdeen had simply let it go. She hadn't responded to Toralei's question but instead had just jumped off the school and walked away. This puzzled the werecat as Clawdeen usually opened up to some people. Then again, Toralei and her gang weren't exactly her friends. Maybe Clawdeen would tell her friends what was going on with her. Then they could fix the problem and the werewolf wouldn't be sulking anymore.

Toralei smiled as she came to her conclusion and decided to go for a nighttime walk before retiring to bed. The night was always her favorite time, it made everything else fade with its cool breezes and dark stillness. Turning into her favorite park where she used to chase butterflies as a kitten, Toralei saw a figure sitting near the small pond.

Moving closer, Toralei could make out a few defining features: pointy ears, an extremely small tail, claws and the glint of fangs in the moonlight. Toralei's eyes narrowed as she moved steadily closer and she was surprised to find Clawdeen looking into the pond and smiling slightly. Toralei wondered what the werewolf could be thinking about that would make her smile, but leave her eyes so sad. Clawdeen sighed and Toralei decided that hiding wasn't the best option this time.

She tried to think of something to say and words just spilled out of her mouth. "Not gonna cry again, are you?"

Clawdeen turned to her with a snarl and jumped to her feet. "What do you want now, Stripe?"

Toralei raised her hands in front of her. "Whoa, Wolf. Lower your hackles, I come in peace."

Clawdeen huffed and turned back to the water. "So, why are you here in the middle of the night?" Toralei asked slowly, staring down into the water to watch the fish sleep.

"My house was cramped with all of the different wolves in it." Clawdeen replied. "Why are you out here?"

"I like the nighttime." Toralei replied. "It makes me feel calmer than the day. The day, you have sunshine which is bright on the eyes and just makes me grumpy, but the night soothes the brightness' pain away and calms me down."

Clawdeen cocked her head at Toralei in wonder for a moment before nodding. "So, have you told your friends about your predicament?"

Clawdeen looked at the orange cat in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You were crying on the roof of the school, Clawdeen. I knew you wouldn't tell me why, so I figured you'd tell your friends."

Clawdeen shook her head. "They wouldn't understand the problem."

Toralei nodded and sighed. "I feel that way sometimes; like I want to tell Meowlody and Purrsephone, but they might not get what I'm going through and just brush it off, telling me not to worry."

Clawdeen looked up in surprise. "That's exactly it." She breathed. "That's exactly how I'm feeling!"

Toralei shrugged. "I'm sure every person feels that at some point in their lives. Try talking to them about it anyway. If they don't listen, then try telling one of your siblings… or maybe your Mama."

Clawdeen nodded and stood to leave. "We'd better get home. We both have school tomorrow." Toralei nodded and began walking away.

"Toralei?" The orange cat turned back. "Thanks." Toralei nodded with a small smile and continued back home, slipping into bed and smiling as she buried under the blanket. It hadn't been such a bad day at all.

* * *

**Don't just sit there! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter three_**

Clawdeen walked through the halls of Monster High with a purposeful gait the next day. Heading straight for Draculara's locker, the werewolf pulled the pink vampire away slightly. "Lara, do you think I could ask you something?"

Draculara looked up at her best ghoulfriend and nodded. "Ask away!" she said excitedly.

"Have you ever had a kind of problem where you feel like something is missing, but you don't know how to fill the hole inside you?"

Draculara stared at Clawdeen and tried to make sense of what was just said. "I… wait, what?"

"I feel kind of… empty." Clawdeen said slowly. "In my chest. And I don't know what's missing. Have you ever had that problem before?"

Draculara cocked her head to the side and chuckled. "Are you positive it's in your chest and not your stomach? You're probably just hungry, Clawdeen. Go get something to eat and I'll meet you in first period."

Clawdeen looked after her friend in shock as Draculara strolled down the hall toward the ghoul's bathroom. "But… I'm not hungry." The werewolf sighed.

Deciding that Draculara probably wasn't the best person to ask anyway, Clawdeen headed to Cleo's locker. "Cleo?"

"Yes, Clawdeen, what do you want?"

"Have you ever felt like there's something missing, but haven't the slightest clue what?"

Cleo narrowed her eyes at Clawdeen and demanded, "Is there something missing from my outfit? It's a necklace, isn't it? I _knew_ I should have worn a necklace today! Thanks for the head's up, Clawdeen. I'll go see if Ghoulia has a spare one."

"But-." Clawdeen sighed as Cleo raced down the hall, pushing and shoving people out of her way as she went. "Maybe I should talk to Frankie."

During second hour, Home Eek, Clawdeen sat next to Frankie before the class began. "Frankie?"

"Yeah, Clawdeen?"

"Have you ever felt like something's missing in your chest and you don't now how to fill the hole?"

Frankie's screws sparked in thought before nodding. "Yeah! My daddy said that I just needed to insert something where my heart should have been. So he gave me an actual heart to fill the hole."

"But I don't need an extra heart!" Clawdeen exclaimed just before the bell rang.

"You never know, Clawdeen." Frankie told her as they moved to their respective seats.

Clawdeen huffed sadly and murmured, "Maybe I should talk to Lagoona."

Waiting through the day until lunch, Clawdeen pulled Lagoona aside before the sea monster could enter the cafeteria. "Lagoona, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, mate." Lagoona said excitedly. "I'm always here to help my ghoulfriends."

"Well, have you ever felt an emptiness in your chest and you don't know what's missing?"

Lagoona scratched her hair in thought for a moment. "I'm not entirely sure what you mean, mate. If it's in your stomach that usually means food… if it's in your head that usually means you have a headache… Oh, I know! You need a mate, mate!"

"Huh?" Clawdeen raised a confused eyebrow.

"You need someone to love you, Clawdeen. Someone to love you and someone you can love back."

Clawdeen's eyes widened in surprise and a smile spread across her lips. "Thanks Lagoona! Oh I knew Frankie must have been on to something, but now I know what. I'll start looking for someone right away." Just then, Clawdeen's stomach growled and she chuckled. "Right after I eat."

Lagoona giggled and the two entered the hall. Gil walked over and sat with the girls, as did Clawd, Slow Moe, Deuce and Jackson Jekyll. As the couples began eating together and sharing food, Clawdeen felt a little left out of the fun.

Sighing softly, she picked up her tray and slipped away to the roof, deciding to eat in solitude. She had just finished eating her lunch when an increasingly familiar face slipped from the shadows. "You okay?"

* * *

Toralei grumbled through her first half of classes. They were all SO BORING! It was bad enough that Sweet Fang had eaten her Biteology homework, but she had been paired with a loser for her Clawposition and literbature project. Sighing, Toralei just listened to Purrsephone and Meowlody gush about their newest beaus.

"Who are you going to go after, Toralei?"

The orange cat shrugged and began licking her paw to clean her face. "I don't really have an interest in anyone…"

"Oh come on, Toralei. You could have any guy you wanted at Monster High, Crescent High, or Vampire Prep. Which boy would you prefer?"

Toralei shrugged again and continued cleaning her face. "I'll have to think on it. No one's really caught my eye lately."

Her friends nodded and went back to discussing their boyfriends. As the trio began walking toward the cafeteria, movement caught Toralei's eye and she turned in time to see Clawdeen disappearing up the stairs with her lunch. Toralei glanced at her two best ghoulfriends and slipped into the shadows, following Clawdeen's scent. Toralei found the werewolf eating on the ledge.

Clawdeen seemed to be finishing up, so Toralei stepped into the light. "You okay?"

Clawdeen glanced over at the werecat and shrugged. Toralei walked over to stand next to Clawdeen, gazing at the werewolf expectantly. "I got a bit of advice from two of my friends…" Toralei nodded, waiting patiently for Clawdeen to go on. "I know what's missing, but I don't know how to get it."

"Well, what's missing?" Toralei asked softly.

"Love." Clawdeen said bluntly.

"Love?" The orange cat asked.

"Yes, love. I love my friends, I love my family, I even love my enemies, but I'm not IN love with anyone and it makes me feel… empty."

Toralei mused over this for a bit and nodded. "I guess I can relate to that in some way. I have to find my mate before my first life is over or else, according to my Mom, I'll be tormented until I find them."

Clawdeen sighed. "I don't think werewolves have set mates, but it would be nice to find one."

Toralei took a breath, gritted her teeth and said the most unlikely thing she ever thought would come out of her mouth, "Clawdeen, why don't you hang out with me on Saturday? We can go to the mall and see if there are any worthy guys there. Or go to a club and just find someone to be with for the night." Clawdeen looked at the werecat in shock, but Toralei was avoiding her gaze, trying to stop herself from hissing and running away like a scared little kitten.

"Really?" Clawdeen asked skeptically, suspicious and wary of this girl who was offering her help despite the fact that they were enemies.

"Yes." Toralei breathed through her teeth, squashing her instinct.

"Um, well, thanks Toralei. I'll meet you in the food court at the mall at one o'clock."

Toralei looked up in surprise that Clawdeen had agreed and smiled slightly. "I'll be there waiting then." They nodded to each other and headed down to their separate classes. Toralei sat through Hisstory with a small anticipation for Saturday hidden in her stomach.

* * *

**_NOTE: As Toralei and Clawdeen get closer, their different PsOV are going to be more and more interlocked. But don't mind that right now. Go review and hit next. _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter four_**

Clawdeen tapped her claws against the top of the table as she waited for Toralei to show up. As she waited, Clawdeen looked around at all of the different guys walking around the room; none of them really called out to her even though they were all really good looking. Just as Clawdeen was watching a cute Cyclops walk by, she saw a flash of orange and smiled in greeting to Toralei.

"Hey Stripe."

"Hey Wolf." Toralei replied, sitting down across the table from Clawdeen. "Find anyone you like while I was arriving?" Toralei asked, looking around the food court.

"Nope. Lot of good looking guys, but none of them really call out to me, you know?"

Toralei looked around the room and noticed that Clawdeen was right. None of them really screamed, "I'm perfect for you!"

"Let's go walking; we might be able to widen our selection that way."

Clawdeen nodded and the two began walking together. Looking in different directions, Toralei found a guy with three eyes and fins. Walking over, she greeted him and the two sat down to talk for a bit. After about three minutes of flirting, Toralei crossed this guy off her list and moved back to Clawdeen's side.

"Not right?" Clawdeen asked, not looking at Toralei.

"Not even close." The werecat replied.

Clawdeen chuckled as she spotted a very handsome werewolf boy walking their way. Walking over to the boy, she began talking to him, but she realized that he didn't do much for her and so moved back to Toralei's side.

"Not right either?"

"Nope." Clawdeen replied. The girls spent the rest of the day walking around the mall looking for boys, but none caught their eyes, not really.

"Wanna try out that club idea I had?" Toralei suggested as they began walking home.

"Sure. I'll meet you in the park when you're ready to go."

They parted ways and got dressed to go. Clawdeen shaved the fur on her legs, arms, and… everywhere before slipping into a short swirly black skirt with a purple tank top and gold inch-high heels. She was bubbling with anticipation for what was to come and she quickly headed out the door, leaving a short note to her parents telling them she might be out late.

* * *

Toralei looked around her room for something to wear that might catch someone's eye. She had pulled numerous outfits out of her closet, but none of them really seemed to scream, "I want you to hook up with me!" After a few more moments of thought, Toralei got a purrfect idea. Slipping into a short, orange and black striped skirt, the werecat slid on a solid orange shirt and some black gloves before topping the outfit off with black inch-high heels.

Leaving a note for her parents that she should be back by eleven, Toralei slipped out her window and stole down the street to the park. Standing near a tree next to the entrance was Clawdeen waiting for her.

"Ready to go?" the werewolf asked without looking up.

"How did you know I was here?" Toralei asked.

"I smelled you. Your scent is kind of lemony with a touch of orange. I like it."

Toralei was caught off guard by the last part and uttered a surprised. 'Thanks' in return. Quickly composing herself, Toralei smiled and asked, "Ready?"

"Yup."

The two hurried down the sidewalk and Toralei led Clawdeen through a series of allies until they reached an empty warehouse. Clawdeen stared up at it curiously, but then a soft pumping reached her ears. "Underground club?" she asked the orange cat, who nodded and walked up to the door.

A slot slid open near the top and two green eyes peered out. "Password?"

"Monster Mash."

The eyes nodded and the slot slid shut before the door opened to reveal another werecat. "Welcome back, Toralei."

"Same to you Mewlvin."

Clawdeen walked forward slightly and Mewlvin, obviously the bouncer, hissed at her warningly. "Oh, no Mewlvin, she's with me. This is my friend, Clawdeen."

Mewlvin eyed Clawdeen suspiciously for a moment before nodding. "Party's really kicking tonight. See if you can find anybody special, eh?"

"Thanks Big M. Come on Clawdeen."

Clawdeen nodded and made her way past the bouncer and down a flight of stairs. Toralei smiled at her before opening a door and showing an underground room full of strobe lights and numerous monsters. Up at the music stand, the girls noticed Holt Hyde being DJ and they giggled.

"Wanna dance?" Toralei asked the other girl.

Clawdeen shifted for a moment before nodding. Toralei led her to the edge of the dance floor and instructed her on how to move herself. Soon, Clawdeen felt more relaxed and the two were on the dance floor shaking their tails and flipping their hair. Countless boys began taking notice of them and one came up to begin dancing with Clawdeen. Toralei winked at her, before moving away toward the refreshment table.

**_Get ready for a little bit of drama next chapter._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

Clawdeen looked up at the boy. He seemed to be a normal, yellow-skinned Cyclops, but the fangs would suggest some sort of animal monster in family history. "Hey, I'm Seemore." He said shyly.

"Clawdeen." Clawdeen said over the music.

The two moved off the dance floor and talked for a bit, but Clawdeen couldn't see anything about the guy that called out to her. She liked shy guys, but this particular guy had nothing else going for him. Just as Clawdeen was about to get up to leave, a large shadow fell over both of them and the werewolf looked up to see a hulking female triclops glaring down at her.

"Who do you think you are?" she demanded. "Stay away from MY boyfriend or I'll crush you!"

Clawdeen snorted at this and snarled at the girl. "I'll do what you say, but I'd like to see you try it."

The triclops lashed out and her miniscule claws scratched Clawdeen's arm, tearing some of the fur. Clawdeen snarled and jumped at the girl, engaging her in a fight. Clawdeen was winning, unsurprisingly, but two large muscular arms pulled the girls apart and held the up.

"What's going on here?" Clawdeen wiggled around so she could see Mewlvin.

"She attacked me!" the triclops shouted, pointing at Clawdeen.

"Only because you scratched me!" Clawdeen countered.

"You shouldn't have challenged me." The triclops folded her arms.

"**You** challenged **me**!" Clawdeen mimicked the pose with narrowed eyes.

"You were flirting with _my _boyfriend!"

"**He** approached **me**! How was I supposed to know?"

The triclops opened her mouth to give an excuse, but found that she had none. Mewlvin sighed and set the girls down. "No more fighting or I'll be forced to take you two out."

Clawdeen immediately disappeared into the dancing crowd again while the triclops dragged her boyfriend out of the club. After a moment, a werewolf boy walked over to her and smiled.

"That was some fight you put on." He murmured, his hands automatically finding her hips.

Clawdeen felt something queasy in her stomach as the guy began dancing with her. He seemed nice enough, but he made her stomach turn, like there was something bad about him. After a few moments of talking, Clawdeen disentangled herself from him and made her way to the refreshment table, shuddering involuntarily.

As she looked for something appetizing, a voice behind her said, "Try the chocolate mouse. It's delicious."

* * *

Toralei had watched the entire thing with the triclops. She was going to go over and help Clawdeen, but the werewolf seemed to know how to take care of herself. But, the werecat's eyes narrowed when she saw another boy begin dancing with Clawdeen, putting his hands where they shouldn't be. Clawdeen looked uncomfortable and Toralei watched the boy closely, making sure he stayed in his place. After awhile, the werewolf moved away from the boy and began heading her way. Toralei watched as Clawdeen shuddered slightly as she looked through the food selection.

"Try the chocolate mouse." The werecat suggested. "It's delicious."

Clawdeen jumped and whirled toward her, sighing in relief when she saw a familiar face. "A little nervous there, aren't we?"

"He was creepy. Like, he seemed like a good guy, but something just wasn't right about him." Toralei shrugged. "There are always more guys."

"Yeah, as long as they're not like him." Clawdeen chuckled.

The girls shared a few more words before both returned to the dance floor, deciding that just dancing the night away might be good too. Soon though, Toralei saw the time and knew she had to be going. Clawdeen agreed and the two monstresses began walking back to their homes. On the way, they began talking about themselves and found that they had a lot in common other than fearleading. Toralei found this amusing and Clawdeen seemed to think likewise.

They parted ways at the park and Clawdeen's last words rang in Toralei's ears. "Thanks for giving me a great night, Toralei."

* * *

**_Aw, that was so sweet! Review and tell me if you thought it was sweet._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter six_**

Clawdeen groaned and she awoke for school Monday morning. Stretching and getting ready to go, Saturday night sprang back into her mind and Clawdeen smiled at the memory. It seemed that she and Toralei were nearly completely perfect for each other, but that was a silly thought considering that they were natural enemies.

As Clawdeen entered Monster High, she looked around at all of the guys and decided that it was worth a shot. Looking around for someone who wasn't already in a relationship, Clawdeen spotted a werewolf that was only a year older than her.

Going up to him, she batted her eyelashes and asked softly, "Um, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me, Friday?"

The werewolf looked around as if he was confused and then pointed at himself. Clawdeen nodded and the werewolf began stuttering. "I, um, I can't because I have a, uh, project due then."

Clawdeen nodded and moved on to someone else that looked like they might be a pretty good date. By the time first bell rang for class, Clawdeen had asked half the male population of single monsters in the school and they had all turned her down. Sighing, Clawdeen made her way to her locker to get her books for the first half of the day.

As she was turning the combination on her lock, Draculara bounced up to her excitedly. "Guess where Clawd's taking me for dinner tonight?" she exclaimed, barely able to contain her excitement.

"Where?" Clawdeen asked dully.

"Veggieland!" the pink vampire all but shouted.

"Clawd hates vegetables." Clawdeen mused. "But he's willing to take you somewhere he hates just so you'll be happy."

"Exactly!" Draculara nodded.

Clawdeen was about to say something else, but they had to get to class. The werewolf sighed and sat through all of her morning classes before grabbing her lunch and heading up to the roof again. This time, Toralei was waiting for her, leaning against the railing.

* * *

"Any luck with the guys in school?" the orange cat asked conversationally.

"No." Clawdeen replied sadly. "They all turned me down."

Toralei's ears perked up at this and she glanced at the other monster. "Really?" she asked. "Not even one took you up on the offer of a date?"

"No." Clawdeen looked up at Toralei and the orange cat was surprised to see tears shining in the yellow eyes.

"What's wrong with me?" Clawdeen asked tears beginning to make their way down her cheeks. "I just want love."

Toralei went against instinct again and took Clawdeen in her arms, holding the other girl as she cried gently. "It's ok, Clawdeen. Everyone wants to be loved. It's not a bad thing."

"Yeah, but there are probably boys lining up to date you." Clawdeen sniffed.

"You'd be surprised how many times I've been turned down today." Toralei sighed.

"Huh?" Clawdeen wiped her eyes, smearing her make-up slightly.

"I asked most of the guys in school out and they avoided my like the Plague." Toralei rolled her eyes at the end of the sentence and made Clawdeen giggle. "Well, it seems someone's mood has been lifted."

"Yeah, I guess so." Clawdeen giggled a bit more before composing herself. "Thanks Toralei. I guess I needed that."

Toralei shrugged, wondering what just happened. Glancing at Clawdeen, Toralei shook her head. All of this was getting too weird for the werecat. She hadn't been able to get Clawdeen off her mind all day. Now, they were only feet apart and things were getting weirder.

Clawdeen was still clinging to Toralei, hugging the werecat to her. Toralei had her arms wrapped around Clawdeen in an almost loving embrace at the moment and the orange cat couldn't help but notice how… RIGHT it felt. Almost like magic, Clawdeen looked up and Toralei noticed the extremely small distance between their faces. The two monsters stared into each others' eyes as they slowly began moving closer.

They were a breath apart before both realized what was happening and quickly pulled back. Toralei felt heat rushing to her cheeks and knew that she was most likely blushing.

"I'm sorry." Clawdeen said, taking a couple steps away. "I shouldn't have-."

"No, it's not your fault." Toralei sighed. "We both want someone to love and someone to love us. It's just that, we seem both perfect for each other, but also complete opposites."

Clawdeen stepped forward and looked deep into Toralei's green eyes. "Opposites attract." She murmured, her eyes pleading for a chance. Toralei contemplated this and nodded to that.

"Do you wanna go out with me Friday night?" Clawdeen asked shyly.

"Sure." Toralei agreed with a small smile. "Where to?"

"Do you like steak?"

"Do you like fish?"

"Then I know the perfect place."

"Meet by the park?"

"Read my mind."

"See you then."

"Better get back to class."

The two laughed and headed down to the rest of the school, separating to their different classes.

* * *

**Tada! Finally managed to get the dating started!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter seven_**

Clawdeen waited anxiously by the tree near the park entrance. She'd gone out and asked Draculara what kind of flowers to get a girl for a date. The pink vampire hadn't even asked why when she had responded with red roses. So, Clawdeen had spent the entire day looking for a red rose to give to Toralei. Finally, she just gave up and decided to make one out of paper machete. She hoped Toralei liked it because she was trying to make a good impression on the other girl. Moments after she arrived, an orange head appeared out of the shadows and greeted her. They had both worn dresses—Clawdeen's a zebra-striped deep purple and Toralei's cat-scratched orange—and Clawdeen smiled.

"I made you a rose." She said softly, holding the art creation out to her date.

Toralei's eyes widened in surprise as she took it. "Thank you." She murmured. "No one else would have made one. They would have just bought fake ones."

"Well, I tried looking for a real one, but I guess roses don't grow around here and I don't like the fake ones because their thorns hurt."

Toralei smiled at that and presented a carefully shaped ceramic rose. "It took me three hours to coax one of the dragons to help me crystalize it."

Clawdeen grinned as she took the clay made rose. "Thanks." She whispered. "Shall we get going then?" The girls clasped hands and Clawdeen led Toralei to a meat restaurant.

"I got the idea from Veggieland." Clawdeen explained. "They deal on nothing but vegetables. Well, this place deals on nothing but meat. I thought that since you liked fish and I liked steak, we could compromise here."

Toralei stared at her incredulously and Clawdeen shifted uncomfortably. "If you don't wanna come here I'm sure I can find somewhere else."

"Clawdeen?" The werewolf glanced at her uneasily.

"You thought of both of us?" Clawdeen nodded slowly.

"Then let's eat."

Clawdeen smiled at her companion and the two entered the restaurant to see monsters and normies alike eating together. As the two were sat down by a hostess, they began talking about themselves, their families, school, jobs of interest. Clawdeen was excited that she shared so much in common with Toralei. Of course, a great smell suddenly caught her nose and she began to drool as a massive steak was brought out to her.

* * *

Toralei couldn't believe how much she shared with Clawdeen. It's like they were meant to be together, Cleo was the only thing standing in the way of that. Toralei groaned slightly at the thought of Cleo; she had fearleading practice on Monday and she was **not** looking forward to it.

"What's wrong?" Clawdeen asked, noticing Toralei's sour expression.

"Cleo."

Clawdeen cocked her head to the side for a moment before her eyes widened in realization and she whimpered. "Yeah, I'm sorry about her. She's an Egyptian princess and she demands respect whether you want to give it or not. So yeah, revenge is really big for her."

"I'm sorry for putting you and your friends through all of the fuss at the camp. And with Nefera de Nile."

Clawdeen waved her hand. "It's alright. We still managed to shine at the camp and we gave Nefera what she deserved. Thanks for saving our necks with that squidactyl."

Toralei smiled. "No problem."

Just then, a lovely aroma reached Toralei's nose and her mouth watered at the large fish on the platter being brought her way. Clawdeen seemed to be thinking the same about the steak heading toward her and both girls hastily thanked the waiters before digging into their food ravenously. As Toralei sucked the meat from a fish bone she watched as Clawdeen wrestled with the meat of the steak, raising an eyebrow at how tough the meat must be. Clawdeen didn't notice the look and finally tore the meat away, chewing at it hungrily. After a moment, the werewolf looked up with a piece of meat hanging from her mouth and she ducked her head in embarrassment, quickly swallowing the flesh.

"Hungry?" Toralei asked amusedly.

"Full moon is coming soon and I get hungrier around that time."

Toralei's eyes widened and she groaned. "The full moon _is_ coming soon isn't it?" she sighed.

"One week, two days, three hours, five minutes, twenty-eight seconds." Clawdeen recited.

Toralei stared at her in shock. "I have a kind of built in timer for the full moon."

Toralei shook her head with a chuckle and the two made idle conversation while they finished their meal. When they were done, they split the bill in half and left the restaurant, tails waving happily. Walking back to the park, the girls held hands for a moment before Toralei took the initiative and slowly leaned in, giving Clawdeen time to move away. Clawdeen moved forward as well and the two met halfway, sharing a short sweet kiss before parting ways.

* * *

**_YAY! Dating! review!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter eight_**

Clawdeen bounced into Monster High Monday morning humming a tune from her favorite Taylor Swiftpaws song. She strode over to her locker with a new spring in her step, waving her tail to the tune in her head as she grabbed her books and elbowed her locker shut.

Draculara appeared next to her, pink eyes glued to her iCoffin. "Spectra says that Phantonian asked her to the most romantic place last night." The pink vampire squealed. "I wonder where it is, don't you?"

Clawdeen, lost in her own world, completely ignored her friend as she strode past and walked down the hall to the ghouls' bathroom. Draculara looked up to see Clawdeen gone and wondered where her friend had gone. Looking down the hall, she saw the werewolf disappear into the ghouls' room. Racing to catch up, Draculara found Clawdeen touching up her make-up in front of the mirror.

"What do you think, Dee?"

"Bout what?" Clawdeen asked absently.

"About Spectra's status on Chitter."

"Oh yeah, it's great."

Draculara raised an eyebrow for a moment before nodding. "It is great. So, wanna head to the mall with me today?"

"Sure, I'll meet you there after school." Draculara grinned and they headed off to class.

All weekend, Clawdeen couldn't get the date out of her head and couldn't wait to ask Toralei again. She knew it would probably have to be Friday or Saturday again because of fearleading practice. Clawdeen felt sorry that Toralei had to put up with Cleo's torture, but there was nothing she could do about it. During lunch, Clawdeen tried sitting at the lunch table with her friends, but decided against that since she couldn't sit with her… what? Was Toralei her girlfriend now? Or did they just go out? How many dates until you could call someone your girlfriend? Did you have to ask?

Clawdeen thought about these questions on the roof as she ate and chuckled at the last one. "I can hear myself now. 'Toralei? Will you be my girlfriend?' I-."

"Of course I will."

* * *

Toralei grabbed her normal lunch and headed up to the roof like usual. Purrsephone and Meowlody were sitting with their boyfriends and it made Toralei feel like the fifth wheel. So she decided to see if Clawdeen was up there. When she got to the roof, Toralei got a major surprise.

As she was closing the door leading down into the school, she heard Clawdeen ask, "Toralei? Will you be my girlfriend?"

Toralei whirled around and exclaimed, "Of course I will!"

Clawdeen gasped and jumped, turning to her in surprise. "You will?" The werewolf asked softly.

"Of course I will." Toralei repeated softly, moving over to sit next to Clawdeen on the railing of the school roof.

"Thanks." Clawdeen beamed. "A-and I was wondering… if you would like to go dancing again Saturday? To work off the stress of fearleading practice."

Toralei nodded at this. "Sure. It would help me get over wanting to **_strangle_** Cleo for awhile."

Clawdeen giggled at this and agreed. "So, meet at the usual place?"

"You got it. Hang out here during lunch?"

"Not like anyone bothers to notice."

They shared a slight kiss before heading back down to their friends and their classes, anticipation for Saturday settling in both their stomachs. The only thing to do now was last through Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday.

* * *

**_Another date, coming right up. let's see how it goes. Review._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter nine_**

Clawdeen bounced from foot to foot as she waited for Toralei to arrive. She was by the tree as usual and had arrived just a little early. Clawdeen had washed the outfit from last time because she loved it so much. As she leaned against the tree, Clawdeen sighed softly, wishing she hadn't come so early. As Clawdeen looked down at her shoes to make sure she hadn't scuffed them, a shadow fell over her and she looked up to see a lanky normie man grinning down at her.

"Well hello there little wolf girl." He said in a hoarse voice; Clawdeen could smell the alcohol in the air and instinctively, she bared her claws and fangs.

"Why are you so dressed up tonight?" Clawdeen didn't reply, but simply glared at him. He moved closer, pinning Clawdeen between the tree and himself.

"Maybe you like doing more productive things with your mouth. That's why you won't talk." Clawdeen gave him a warning growl as she surveyed her surroundings for an escape route. "Well, maybe I can help you with that." The man reached out and grabbed Clawdeen's arm, but the werewolf was waiting for a move and scratched his hand.

"Ow!" the man yelled, pulling his hand back. "No blood. What? Afraid to scratch too deep?"

Clawdeen snarled at him, still looking around for an escape. Just then, she saw Toralei heading her way and felt relief wash through her body. "I have to be going." Clawdeen said loftily, sidestepping the man. "My girlfriend's coming."

"Girlfriend?" the man asked slowly.

"Yes, my girlfriend."

"How long have you been dating?"

"Three years." Clawdeen knew she was lying through her fangs, but she didn't want the man to be on her trail.

"No chance of breaking up?"

"Not a chance."

Clawdeen walked calmly over to Toralei and looked into her eyes, pleading with the werecat to go along with the plan. Bringing Toralei in, Clawdeen gave her as passionate a kiss as she could. Toralei responded in kind, wrapping her arms around Clawdeen's waist. When air became an issue, the two pulled away and Clawdeen snuck a peek behind her, noting that the man was gone.

"Now what was that?" Toralei asked curiously, licking her lips and stepping back.

"I'm sorry, Toralei." Clawdeen said softly. "There was a man and he wouldn't leave me alone…"

"What did you tell him?" Toralei asked patiently.

"That we've been girlfriends for three years with no chance of breaking up." Clawdeen stared down at her heels nervously, waiting for Toralei's reaction.

"Well, maybe in three years that will happen."

Clawdeen's head snapped up and she stared at her girlfriend in shock. "R-really?"

Toralei nodded happily. "Now what are we waiting for? Let's not let some creepy guy ruin our night." Clawdeen beamed at the werecat and they headed for the club, ready to dance the night away.

* * *

Toralei grunted as she picked herself up off the ground.

"Now, it's time for the pyramid. Go!"

Toralei groaned slightly and took a running leap so that she could make it to the top of the pyramid. But something went wrong; apparently, Purrsephone and Meowlody were even more tired than she was. So when Toralei landed on top of them, the bottom cats moaned and collapsed to the ground. Toralei wasn't ready for the sudden fall and ended up landing at a bad angle. There was a sharp snap crack sound and Toralei felt red-hot pain shoot through her left arm. The werecat froze, light clouding her vision before she opened her jaws wide and screamed.

"Toralei!" Purrsephone shouted, getting up and rushing to her friend's side.

"I think it snapped." Toralei hissed through her teeth.

"I'm so sorry! Bastet! What was I _thinking_ letting you fall like that."

"It's alright Purrsephone. Could you please help me up? I don't think I can do it on my own." Purrsephone slowly lifted her friend from the floor, being as careful as possible not to hurt her left side. Meowlody continued lying on the ground, watching her two friends.

"That was the **worst** fearleading pyramid I've ever seen!" Cleo shouted, storming toward them. "Redo it!"

"What?" Meowlody roared, finally getting to her feet.

"I said-!"

"I heard you, de Nile!" Meowlody shouted. "But we're not going to redo it! Toralei most likely just snapped her arm just so she could make the fearleading captain happy. We're not redoing anything until she's been checked over by a witch doctor."

"Fine!" Cleo hissed. "Then you've lost your chance to be back on the squad."

"With you as captain, no one _wants_ to be on the squad!" Toralei roared. "I'm out of here. I quit. _Again_!"

She slowly but steadily stormed out of the gymnasium and tried making her way down the hall. She was nearly to the witch doctor's office when a small Cyclops bumped her left side. "_AH!_" Toralei screamed, falling to her knees and cradling her arm. The Cyclops knelt next to her to help her stand and Toralei gave it a forced half-smile to assure it that she was ok.

"I'm so sorry. My mom's really angry with me for staying late without her permission. Here, I'll help you to the witch doctor's. I'm so sorry."

With the Cyclops' help, Toralei made it onto a cot in the witch doctor's office. The Cyclops was dismissed as the witch doctor took note of Toralei's left side. Slowly prodding it, the doctor deduced that the werecat had two broken ribs and a broken arm, but everything else was fine.

"Do you have someone to take you to the howlspital?" the doctor asked. Just then, Purrsephone and Meowlody burst in, panting.

"Howlspital?" Meowlody shrieked.

"We'll take her!" Purrsephone volunteered immediately.

"Good. Be careful how you handle her left side, but make sure you get her there as fast as possible."

Toralei was quickly fading from the awakened world, but the last thing she heard was Meowlody muttering threats to Cleo.

* * *

**_YIKES! Bad Cleo. Poor Toralei. See how this brings the girls closer together. Review!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Quick Note: THis is how I'm going to be doing conversations or arguments. You may get confused, you may not. Try to follow it. Cause I think it's funny._**

* * *

**_Chapter ten_**

Clawdeen paced the howlspital lobby worriedly. She was waiting for Toralei to be allowed visitors and passing the time pacing and muttering various threats to Cleo. Meowlody and Purrsephone stared at her every time she passed them, but Clawdeen didn't notice, too worried about Toralei to pay attention to much else. "How did it happen again?" Clawdeen asked to make sure she had the story right in her head.

"We were at fearleading practice with Cleo." Purrsephone said slowly.

"She was running us ragged." Meowlody groaned.

"We were all getting tired when she ordered us to do a pyramid."

"We were too tired to hold Toralei up for so long."

"We fell to the ground and Toralei fell too."

"We thought she was going to land on her feet."

"But she must have been to tired to concentrate fully and one of her arms gave out."

"We heard a snap and then a crack."

"Toralei screamed."

"It filled the gym."

"I ran over to help her."

"We quit the team."

"Toralei left the gym to go to the witch doctor's office."

"We stayed behind to yell at Cleo."

"Then we ripped the fearleading suits and hurried to help Toralei because we'd heard her scream again."

"The witch doctor told us to bring her here."

"We signed her in."

"And here we are."

"Why are you here and how did you know about Toralei breaking something?"

Clawdeen sighed in aggravation. "Cleo called me, telling me that you two had screamed some not nice things at her. I asked her why and she explained about Toralei breaking some body part. I came here to see if she was ok."

"Yeah, but why do you **_care_**?" Meowlody asked suspiciously.

"If you've come to laugh at her, we'll claw your eyes out!" Purrsephone snarled.

Clawdeen growled at her and said, "I haven't come to laugh at her. I'm genuinely worried for her because this could be a traumatic experience and even though I didn't like what she or you did to us, I still care because I kind of consider her somewhat of a friend. Now stay put until the doctor comes."

Purrsephone and Meowlody sank into their chairs, surprised at Clawdeen's outburst and her words. After a few moments, a doctor appeared and called for the girls. Clawdeen reached him first and demanded to know how Toralei was doing.

"Miss Stripe has one broken arm and two fractured ribs. She very nearly punctured her lung." Clawdeen and Purrsephone gasped in horror. "But she made it through the surgery and is now resting in a recovery room."

"Can we see her?" Clawdeen asked.

"Yes, but try not to get her too excited."

The three girls followed the doctor to Toralei's room and they were relieved to see her sleeping. The three entered, but Clawdeen thought better of it. "You're her friends, you go first."

"But you consider her a friend too." Purrsephone pointed out gently.

"Not as high as you guys. Go ahead and visit. I'll wait out here."

The two werecats nodded and went into the room while Clawdeen sat against a wall and dialed Frankie. "Frankie's answering machine. Please leave name, number and a message and I'll call ya back." Clawdeen sighed and tried for Draculara, knowing her ghoulfriend would be with her brother.

"Sorry, I can't come to the phone right now. I'm most likely on a date with my creeperific boyfriend Clawd. So leave name, number and message. Bye!"

Clawdeen groaned and tried the rest of her friends, but they were all also busy. Cleo most likely went to Deuce's house for comfort and she could only take guesses at where her other friends were. Sighing, she waited for Meowlody and Purrsephone to come out.

"Clawdeen?"

The werewolf looked up from where she was just staring into space and found Purrsephone standing before her. "You can see her now."

"Thanks." Clawdeen slowly walked into the room and found Toralei's green eyes smiling up at her from the bed.

"Hey Deen." Toralei called hoarsely.

"How do you feel?" Clawdeen asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, next to Toralei's right arm.

"Just a cast or two. They had to pull my ribs back into place in order to gauze them and my arm had to be re-snapped because the bones were beginning to heal. Other than that, still the same."

"I want to hit Cleo right now." Clawdeen sighed.

"Eh, we decided that fearleading wasn't worth it if she was captain so we just dropped it. She tried to make us do another pyramid after I fell."

Clawdeen snarled unhappily and Toralei was surprised with how primal it sounded. "She had better hope I don't get my hands on her tonight. I'll already be prowling the streets looking for that man."

"Deen?" Clawdeen looked down at Toralei and the werecat saw the rage in her eyes. "Just let Cleo go, ok? Maybe tomorrow night we can just have a day in the park. Alright?"

Clawdeen took a breath and nodded. "Alright. I'll meet you there then." Toralei smiled and leaned up slowly, touching her nose to Clawdeen's for a moment.

"Get some rest, Stripe." Clawdeen sighed, pecking an orange cheek before leaving the room.

* * *

Toralei felt weird wearing a cast with her dress, but there was no way she could take it off without doctor's orders. She was in the park waiting for Clawdeen to come by so they could spend their evening by the pond. Just as she was contemplating where Clawdeen could be, a shadow fell over her. Looking up, Toralei saw a very creepy-looking man standing over her.

"Hey there little cat girl." He sneered. "You're the girl that was dating that werewolf. You know, males are much better partners than women."

"I doubt that." Toralei snarled, glaring at the man.

"I could show you if you want." The man reached out and caught her uninjured arm, his grip firm and tight.

"Let go of me!" Toralei hissed, her claws flexing automatically. She used her cast-covered arm to scratch the man's shoulder enough to tear the fabric and graze the skin, but not enough to draw blood.

The man let go instantly, but seemed aggravated that she hadn't drawn blood. "Why won't any of you draw blood? Are you afraid of me? Or are you afraid of what I'll tell the police?"

Toralei snarled at him, but she was having pain issues from her injured arm. The man noticed this and took her injured arm in hand, twisting it slightly, causing Toralei to cry out.

He covered her mouth with his hand and ordered, "Bite me." Toralei kept her mouth open, not daring to bite the man. "Bite me!"

Toralei whimpered as he put more pressure on her arm. She was ready to cry at the pain and just do what he said, when a familiar scent of shampoo and shaving cream reached her nose. The man turned to see something behind his shoulder and suddenly, he collapsed. Toralei looked up fearfully only to be washed with relief at seeing Clawdeen's concerned eyes.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Not much." Toralei murmured, cringing as she shrugged.

Clawdeen glared down at the mass on the ground and sniffed. "He wanted you to bite him so he could become one of us. Probably so he had an even bigger advantage over women."

"I say we bite him." Toralei growled lowly.

"Why?"

"No Clawdeen, you misunderstood. I say we **bite** him."

Clawdeen's eyes widened for a moment, but she shook her head. "Let's just drop him at the police station."

Toralei nodded and she and Clawdeen lifted the man, dragging him to the police station. They left him outside and decided that a walk back to the park would do them some good.

"Sorry I ruined the night." Toralei murmured.

"You didn't. I was going to go hunting for him tonight anyway. He was in for a much worse fate than the police." Toralei shrugged and they stopped at the park entrance.

"Are you going to be ok getting home alone?" Clawdeen asked softly.

"Yeah, I'll be alright. Thanks for saving me." Clawdeen shrugged and the two monsters kissed goodnight before heading to their own homes.

* * *

**_There you go. Don't forget to review it._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter eleven_**

"Where have you _been_?" Cleo demanded of Clawdeen when the werewolf entered the gym. "and where is your fearleading uniform?"

"I'm not joining the squad." Clawdeen told her firmly.

"What?" Cleo shrieked. "Why not?"

"Because I'm not sure I want to have my bones broken and my ribs cracked."

"You talked to _Stripe_ didn't you?"

Clawdeen rolled her eyes and snarled at Cleo. "Of course I did. I was at the howlspital making sure she was ok."

"Why didn't you call us?" Frankie, Draculara, and Lagoona asked.

"I tried, you were all too busy to talk."

That shut them all up and Clawdeen turned on her heel. "Clawdeen? We still need one more girl to join."

Clawdeen turned back and sighed. "Cleo, you have to let up on us a bit, alright? We're only monsters. We're not your gods that can do everything in the world as if it's perfect and then call it perfect because they hate being wrong. We're not perfect."

Cleo sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll be the bigger monster and let up on you. But don't tell Nefera; she'll think I'm going soft."

"Deal." Clawdeen agreed.

"You don't have your uniform though." Frankie pointed out.

Clawdeen shrugged. "I have on a skirt and a tank top. All I need to do is take off my pumps." Once Clawdeen's pumps had been removed, the practice went on as usual with Cleo letting up a bit more so that the squad members could catch their breath if needed.

By the end of the practice, Clawdeen was still really tired. She grabbed a steak to go and headed to bed early that night. Howleen wasn't home yet and so she laid down on her bed, happily falling deeper into sleep with every passing minute… until a tapping at her window brought her out of the haze. Opening her window, Clawdeen was surprised when Toralei climbed inside.

"I just got my cast off today!" the werecat whisper-shouted.

"It's only been three days." Clawdeen mumbled.

"I know. But they said I was doing so well that I should be good as new soon."

Clawdeen nodded and pulled Toralei down into the bed with her. "Sleep with me?" the werewolf asked.

"Alright." Toralei nodded. The two laid back and were both soon fast asleep.

* * *

Howleen tiptoed into the room, trying not to wake her sister. As she slipped into her nightgown, Howleen caught an unfamiliar scent. Sniffing the air, the orange-haired werewolf's eyes widened at the scent of cat. Growling low in her throat, Howleen let out a series of loud barks. There was a loud yowl followed by a number of hisses and snarls and an orange head appeared. Howleen growled at the werecat sitting on her sister's bed.

"What are you doing here?" Howleen demanded, glaring at the orange cat. There was a groan and Clawdeen's head appeared.

Howleen gasped and her eyes widened. "Clawdeen!" she breathed.

"Howleen! I'm trying to sleep."

Clawdeen sat up and Howleen was relieved to see that she was fully clothed. "I'm sorry Claw D, but there's a cat in the house."

"I know," Clawdeen yawned. "This is Toralei, my girlfriend."

Howleen's eyes nearly bugged out of her head and she began stuttering. Finally, she managed to create and entire sentence. "You're dating a _female_ **cat**?" she squeaked.

"Yes." Clawdeen replied, pulling Toralei back down with her.

"But-."

"Howleen could you please wait until morning? I'm so tired."

"One more question?" Clawdeen nodded. "Have you two…"

"Nope." Both girls replied together.

Howleen nodded and the three fell asleep. In the morning, Howleen glanced over at her sister's bed and wondered if it had been a dream. This was proven false when a soft 'meow' reached the werewolf's ears. Slowly, Toralei sat up and stretched, glancing at Clawdeen with a small smile. Howleen's eyes narrowed suspiciously as the werecat leaned down. There was a muffled whisper and Clawdeen's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Good morning, Toralei," the elder werewolf yawned, sitting up and stretching.

"Morning Clawdeen." Toralei replied, stretching her arms and flexing her claws.

Clawdeen turned to Howleen and sighed. "Go ahead."

"How Long?"

"Two weeks." Clawdeen replied, beginning to get dressed as Toralei began washing herself and smoothing her fur.

"How far?"

"Small kisses and cuddling."

"Who knows?"

"No one."

"Gonna tell?"

"Maybe."

"Any Estimate?"

"One month."

"Said the word?"

"Not yet."

"Nervous?"

"Yes."

"Still confident?"

"Of course."

"Support?"

"Please?"

Howleen nodded with a small smile and began changing. Clawdeen and Toralei went their separate ways when Clawdeen's mother called for breakfast. Toralei slipped out the window as Clawdeen headed out the bedroom door. Later, the girls met up a block from Monster High and kissed good morning. They walked to school side-by-side before parting once more for their lockers.

* * *

**_Aw, how cute. Howleen offers support! REVIEWS are welcome._**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter twelve_**

"Hey Dee!"

Clawdeen turned to see Draculara smiling at her. "What's up, Lara?"

"I think I may have an idea why you've been happier lately."

Clawdeen raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh really?"

"Yeah." Draculara bounced around for a moment before getting a sly smile. "There' a boy, isn't, there?"

Clawdeen chuckled at this. "There's no boy, Draculara."

The two began walking as Draculara began pestering her friend. "Of course there's a boy! Tell me who so I can blog it."

"There's no boy, Draculara."

Just then, Clawdeen's eyes flashed up and met Toralei's. A bright smile lit both their faces before they quickly composed themselves, but Purrsephone, Meowlody, and Draculara all saw the looks. Glancing in the general direction Clawdeen had looked, Draculara saw Clawd heading their way. Her eyes widened ni shock and she grabbed Clawdeen's arm.

"You're in love with _Clawd_?" the pink vampire hissed.

"What?' Clawdeen asked in confusion. "No! That would be really gross, Draculara. I mean, I love Clawd and all, but come on, he's my brother."

Draculara's eyes narrowed as Clawd finally made it to them. "So, what's up?" he asked.

"Clawdeen's got a crush, but she won't tell me who it is." Draculara said casually.

Clawd's ears pricked and his eyes focused on his slightly blushing sister. "Clawdeen, you're crushing? On who?"

"No one." Clawdeen told him. "It's no one."

Clawd raised an eyebrow. "Who's the lucky guy, Claw D?"

"No one!" Clawdeen exclaimed as Frankie and Lagoona strolled over.

"No one what?" Frankie asked.

"Clawdeen's crushing." Clawd told them.

"No way!" Frankie squealed.

"Way to go, mate!" Lagoona cheered. "Who's the lucky bloke then?"

"She won't tell." Draculara pouted.

"Come on, Clawdeen." Frankie begged, her eyes going wide.

"But I'm not crushing!" Clawdeen cried, her ears flattening to her head, praying that the others don't come.

Speak of the devil, Cleo, Ghoulia, Deuce, and Gill all walked over to their friends and commenced in the begging as well. Clawdeen was getting overwhelmed with all of the faces and questions.

"Who is it?" Deuce asked.

"Is he hot?" Cleo demanded, eyes narrowed.

"Is he a swimmer?" Gill inquired.

"Does he play casketball?" Clawd asked.

"Is he nice to you?" Frankie asked.

"Is he a jerk?" Draculara demanded.

"And most importantly…" Lagoona said.

"Who is it?" they all asked at once.

Clawdeen began pulling her hair out and screamed, "**_TORALEI!_**"

Everyone in the hall froze as Clawdeen's friends stared at her. All of a sudden, Cleo snickered. "You're joking, right? You're in love with _Toralei?_"

"I didn't say I was in love with her." Clawdeen said defensively. "I'm crushing on her."

"But she's a cat!" Clawd exclaimed incredulously.

"And she tried to get us kicked off the fearleading squad for good." Cleo shouted. Clawdeen knew what would happen next: more questions.

"How could this happen?" Deuce asked, scratching his head.

"Don't you hate her?" Frankie murmured.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Draculara demanded, hurt.

"How come you didn't tell _me_?" Clawd growled.

"But doesn't she hate you?" Gill asked, also scratching his head.

Clawdeen began hyperventilating and was about ready to explode when a melodious voice called over the other voices. "Let up, monsters! She's going to have a breakdown if you keep crowding her like this!"

All of the monsters moved aside to let Toralei through; the orange cat took Clawdeen's paws in her own and knelt them both down. "Take deep breaths, Deen." She murmured softly.

Clawdeen slowly did as she was told and she felt better. "Thanks." The werewolf whispered, gazing at Toralei gratefully.

Toralei nodded and they stood, looking at all of the monsters around them. Slow Moe, Spectra and her boyfriend, Phantonian, had all joined the group as well as Meowlody and Purrsephone.

"How long?" Clawd asked.

"Two weeks." Clawdeen sighed.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Draculara demanded.

"Because she knew you all would react like this." Toralei told them.

"No one asked you, Stripe!" Cleo snarled. Toralei hissed at her and the two stood nose-to-nose, growling in each other's faces.

"Stop!" Clawdeen ordered.

Toralei immediately returned to her side and Clawdeen laid a hand on her shoulder. "Toralei's right. I didn't want to have to face so many questions at once. I wasn't going to tell you for another month."

"Another _month_?" Draculara shrieked. "Why so long?"

"So that we could make sure the relationship was solid." Toralei and Clawdeen explained together.

"But she's a **CAT**!" Clawd shouted again.

"Draculara's a vampire!" Toralei hissed.

"Yeah, but she's not my opposite!" Clawd countered.

"Opposites attract!" Toralei argued.

"Not in this case, they don't!"

"Says who?"

"Says nature!"

"Since when does nature say who I choose to date?"

"Since the beginning of time! Dogs and cats have _always_ fought!"

"Maybe there was an instance when they didn't fight! You never know!"

"They've _always_ fought!"

"Prove it!"

"Prove they haven't!"

"I didn't think so!"

"That proved **nothing**!"

"No, it proved **everything**!"

"Like _what_?"

"That I can date Clawdeen if I want to!"

"No, you can't!"

"Why _not_?"

"Because I'm her older brother and I say so!"

"But you aren't the boss of me, Clawd!" Clawdeen finally broke in.

"But I am in school!" he countered.

"No you're not! I'm my own boss in school!"

"No you're not! I'm supposed to look after you! And that includes doing things that are stupid!"

"So now I'm stupid?"

"No, but the decision of dating a cat is!"

"How can you say that? I let you and Draculara date even though she's my best friend and I didn't want to let you two be together!"

"That's different! She loves me!"

"Who's to say I won't fall in love with Toralei?" Clawdeen snarled. "I could possibly fall for her!"

"It's not in our genes to do it! We've always fought each other. It's nature!"

"You know what? I'm **_done!_** I don't need this!"

Clawdeen broke free of the circle of monsters and began running down the hall toward the ghoul's bathroom. She locked herself in a stall and began sobbing at the lack of support she'd just gotten.

* * *

Toralei watched Clawdeen go with sad eyes. She turned angry eyes on Clawd and snarled at him. "Look what you've done!" she hissed.

"Don't jump down his throat!" Draculara growled.

"Then maybe I should jump down yours for not standing up for your best ghoulfriend!" Toralei argued, turning to her.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Clawd snarled, flexing at Toralei.

"You don't scare me, wolf boy. I may be crushing on your sister, but that won't stop me from kicking your furry butt if you touch me the wrong way."

"Stay **away **from my sister!" Clawd ordered.

"You can't **make **me stay away from her!" Toralei shouted. "And even if you **could**, I still wouldn't. Now, since none of her friends bothered to do so, I'M going to go offer Clawdeen some comfort."

Toralei strode down the hall, brushing past monsters and shoving some out of the way on her way to the ghoul's room. She could hear Clawdeen crying inside and her ears flattened to her head as she gently knocked on the stall door.

"Go away!" Clawdeen shouted from inside.

"Deen, it's me, Toralei." Clawdeen slowly opened the door before throwing herself into Toralei's arms.

"Sh," Toralei cooed, rubbing the werewolf's back. "It's alright. I think I set them a little straighter."

Clawdeen nodded and sniffed slightly, looking up into Toralei's eyes. Toralei found herself melting into the moonshine yellow of those beautiful eyes and soon she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to Clawdeen's lips. When she pulled away, Clawdeen smiled at her gratefully and the two stared into each other's eyes dreamily.

"That it so cute!" Both girls jumped at the voice and turned to see Howleen grinning at them.

"Howleen!" Clawdeen exclaimed. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Nearly the entire time." The orange-haired werewolf replied, leaning against one of the sinks. "What's wrong Claw D?"

"None of my friends liked the idea of me dating Toralei." Clawdeen sniffed.

"I thought you were going to wait a month?"

"They jumped me and pressured me to tell them."

"She nearly keeled over from lack of breathable air." Toralei added.

"I'm sorry, Dee." Howleen said sympathetically. "I should have been there for you."

"Yeah, but now they must hate me for my choice of dating material."

"Do you not want to date me anymore?" Toralei asked sadly, her eyes turning sad as her ears flattened and her tail drooped slightly.

Clawdeen turned to her and gave her a reassuring smile. "No. I still want to give us a try."

Toralei smiled brightly at this and Howleen couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at how the two affected each other already.

"Ready to go back out and face your friends?" Toralei sighed. Clawdeen shook her head, but Howleen laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be right there with you sis." She murmured.

"Me too." Toralei added, staring into Clawdeen's eyes. Slowly, Clawdeen nodded and the trio made their way back out of the bathroom just as the first bell rang.

* * *

**_SUPPORT! REVIEW! please?_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter thirteen_**

Clawdeen ignored her friends for the rest of the day and her friends didn't mind because they needed to get their thoughts sorted out. Frankie and Lagoona seemed to give her support instantly and Cleo and Clawd made it evident that they were **_not_** happy about this development. Then Spectra said that it wasn't really her business but she promised not to blog it. Deuce decided that he was out of it too, but that he did support Clawdeen in her relationship.

Jackson Jekyll didn't really know either girl so they left him out of it as well as Phantonian. Gill said that he supported Lagoona so naturally he supported Clawdeen as well. Ghoulia and Slow Moe said that they didn't really care as long as Clawdeen was happy with Toralei. Draculara was the only one to make up her mind; she was really torn about the whole thing. She wanted to take Clawd's side because she loved him and didn't want to lose him, but at the same time, Clawdeen was her best friend for forever. Clawdeen told her that she didn't really need to choose as long as they were still best friends, but the look in Clawd's eye told Draculara that she needed to choose sides or risk losing him all together.

Finally, Draculara walked over to Clawdeen's locker and sighed. "Hey Lara, what's up?"

"We can't be friends anymore." Draculara sniffed.

"Wh-why not?" Clawdeen asked, her eyes turning sad.

"Because you're dating Toralei."

Clawdeen's eyes began to water and she wiped angrily at the tears. "So because I want to date Toralei, you don't want to be my friend?" the werewolf demanded angrily.

"It's just that Clawd's unhappy and-."

"Clawd's not the boss of what you do!" Clawdeen snarled, glaring at Draculara.

"But him being happy makes me happy and he isn't happy while you're dating Toralei."

Clawdeen huffed and slammed her locker shut so hard that the door broke off and fell to the ground. Clawdeen growled in frustration and smashed the door back into place. "Fine. You're both going to be unhappy for quite some time because I don't plan to stop dating Toralei any time soon."

With that, the angry werewolf strode away from her now ex-best friend and up to the roof, beginning to cry all over again.

* * *

Toralei was having similar trouble with Purrsephone and Meowlody.

"How can you date a dog?" Meowlody was shouting angrily.

"Because I want to!" Toralei shot back.

"But she's a **DOG**!" Purrsephone said furiously.

"We've always fought each other." Meowlody continued.

"This isn't natural." Purrsephone finished.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Toralei demanded, throwing her hands in the air. "We're not natural! We're monsters for crying out loud."

"But the old rules of life still apply to us too!" Meowlody pointed out.

"Not in the case of me and Clawdeen!" Toralei said matter-of-factly. "I'm not going to stop dating her whether you two like it or not."

Purrsephone growled lowly, but bowed her head as Toralei swept away and up the stairs to the roof. There, she found Clawdeen crying against the railing.

"Deen? What's wrong?"

"Draculara doesn't want to be my friend anymore because my brother doesn't like that I'm dating you." Clawdeen wailed.

"But what does that have to do with Draculara?" Toralei asked.

"She wants to make him happy and that's the only way she could… or so she figures."

Toralei cooed to Clawdeen gently, rubbing her back soothingly as the werewolf's tears dried.

"Thanks." Clawdeen sniffed, composing herself slowly.

"It's ok Deen. Maybe Wednesday we can go out for ice cream when you're finished with fearleading practice."

Clawdeen nodded and the two headed back down to the main school building so they weren't late for their classes.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter fourteen_**

Clawdeen was getting better. Getting support from Frankie, Lagoona, Gill, Jackson, Spectra, Phantonian, Deuce, Ghoulia and Slow Moe really helped her get through the torment she was receiving from Cleo, Clawd and Draculara. Cleo had kicked her off the fearleading squad, believing that Clawdeen would become a bad influence for the rest of the squad, making them all go out and date traitors. Clawdeen saw this as extremely naïve seeing as how every _other_ girl on the squad already had a boyfriend, but she wouldn't complain because it meant that she had more time to share with Toralei.

Clawd was being vicious to her every chance he got. He would spit out different names like 'traitor' and 'furry pushover'. Clawdeen would try to ignore him even though the names got to him. She would simply go tot Howleen and tell her younger sister about it. Howleen didn't tell Clawdeen, but every time the werewolf came to her to vent about their brother, Howleen would always go to Clawd and scream at him afterwards. Draculara just stayed distant; she didn't invite Clawdeen over anymore, wouldn't talk to the furry fashionista… the pink vampire barely even looked at her. It made Clawdeen really upset that Draculara would throw away years of friendship just for one year of dating.

Whenever things got too out of hand and Clawdeen became too emotional, she would go up to the roof and cry until Toralei came to make her feel better. The werecat seemed to always know when Clawdeen needed a shoulder to cry on. Days turned into weeks and weeks gradually turned to months. Before Clawdeen knew it, there were only two months left in the school year. She was thinking of asking Toralei to the end of school dance with her, but didn't know how to go about it. As Clawdeen mused over the subject, she didn't realize that Toralei was having some serious problems with their relationship.

* * *

Toralei snarled in frustration as Meowlody and Purrsephone once again tried to persuade her out of dating Clawdeen. They were on their way to the lunch room to get lunch so that Toralei could sneak up to the roof once more.

"You two shouldn't even consider being _friends_." Meowlody ranted. "Our kind has _never_ liked theirs. They've always been obnoxious and dirty and smelly and-."

"But it's ok to date a werewolf and then break his heart?" Toralei demanded, something inside of her finally snapping. "It's ok to make him have some hope that someone finally took an interest in him just so that you could toss him down again?"

"Of course!" Meowlody retorted. "As long as you have no real feelings for him it's completely ok to do that."

Toralei was about to growl something else when two muscular arms pulled her into an empty classroom and stuffed her into a chair. "What's the big idea?" Toralei snarled, jumping up immediately.

A light switch flicked on and the room was filled with people that didn't like Toralei; at the front of the crowd were Draculara, Cleo and Clawd. "The big idea is that you need to stay away from my sister." Clawd said, leaning against a desk.

"What makes you think I'll do that, wolf boy?"

"Because I don't want her getting hurt." The werewolf smirked.

"I'm not going to break her heart!" Toralei growled, flexing her claws angrily.

"She won't believe that when she hears this." He held up a tape recorder and played back Toralei's previous words about dating werewolves. "With a little editing, this could sound like you were plotting to dump her. And I would really hate for that to happen without me being there to comfort her."

"But I'm _not_ planning to dump her." Toralei said slowly, eyes narrowing as she tried to figure out the entirety of the plan.

"Oh, but you are." Clawd said, grinning maliciously. "You see, Stripe. I don't like the idea of a cat being with my sister; a sleazy, lowdown, lying cat at that. So you are going to break up with Clawdeen in the most public way possible and then you are going to stay away from her. Understood?"

"I won't do it!" Toralei hissed. "I've worked too hard to get her to trust me. This would leave her broken and unable to trust me ever again!"

"Exactly. Then she wouldn't be tempted to date another cat because she'll have it in her mind that cats are heartbreakers. Then she'll find someone else. Someone worthy of her love."

Toralei's eyes narrowed to slits so that only a portion on the green was visible. "I won't do it and you can't make me."

"Oh really?" Clawd raised an eyebrow and clapped his paws twice.

All at once, the students in the classroom jumped Toralei. The werecat could barely breathe from so many blows being rained upon her. After several long minutes of the torture, Clawd clapped his paws and the students stepped back to reveal a very blood and bruised Toralei.

"You will break up with her before the end of the week or it will be even worse. Understood?"

Toralei looked up at him defiantly and shook her head. It continued on like this for the entirety of lunch until Toralei felt herself nearing the end of her first life. With a resigned sigh, she looked up at Clawd between swollen eyes and nodded slowly.

"Good." Clawd said happily. "You can go now."

All of the students rushed out of the room as the bell to get back to class rang, some taking care to step on Toralei as they passed her. When everyone was gone, Toralei crawled out of the classroom and down the hall into one of the ghouls' bathrooms. There, she locked herself in a stall and cried, fearing what she head to do and dreading the day she'd have to do it.

* * *

**_Uh oh. Trouble ahead. What do you guys think of this new development?_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter fifteen_**

Clawdeen was excited. She had waited a long time to say the prized three words to Toralei. She decided to wait in the cafeteria because she was too excited to wait on the roof. It was Friday and that meant that the end of year dance would be held in one week. Clawdeen bounced from foot-to-foot, awaiting her girlfriend's arrival.

After several agonizingly long minutes, Toralei, Purrsephone and Meowlody finally walked into the cafeteria. Toralei's eyes met Clawdeen's immediately and Clawdeen saw a decision in them right away. She wondered what that was about, but she was too excited to bother with the thought. Bouncing over to Toralei, Clawdeen wrapped her in a tight hug and pressed their lips together. The entire school stopped what they were doing to stare and Toralei pulled back.

"I love you." Clawdeen said happily, her eyes shining.

Toralei sighed and untangled herself from Clawdeen's arms. "Clawdeen, we need to talk."

Clawdeen cocked her head to the side and asked, "About what?"

"Well, some things have been put into perspective for me lately and I, um, I mean…"

"Just tell me Toralei." Clawdeen said. "You know you can tell me anything."

Toralei took a deep breath and gulped slightly before stepping back and sighing. "Look Clawdeen. What I'm trying to say is… I don't think we should be together."

Clawdeen stared at her girlfriend in utter shock. "This is a joke, right?" Clawdeen asked, trying to sound angry despite the heavy tremble in her voice. "You're kidding? Pulling my fur?"

Toralei's eyes were sad as she gazed at Clawdeen. "I'm sorry, Clawdeen, but we're not meant to be together. I mean, look at me. My fur is thinner, my ears are smaller, my fangs are sharper… what does that tell you?"

"That you're just smaller than I am!" Clawdeen exclaimed, making the entire cafeteria go quiet.

"No," Toralei sighed. "It tells you that I'm a cat and you're a dog. We naturally repel each other; it's in our nature. Plus, on werewolf cycles, you'll get much more vicious and I don't know that I can handle that."

Clawdeen's eyes were now shining with tears as she stared at the orange werecat. "Please Toralei, don't do this."

Toralei shook her head, turning away. "I should go." She hurried to the double doors and exited without a backward glance; Clawdeen was about to go after her when a rough hand came down on her shoulder.

"Let her go, sis." Clawd said gently. "She's not one of us." A fierce growl ripped through Clawdeen's teeth as she rounded on her brother and punched him solidly in the jaw.

"How can you say that?" Clawdeen demanded, her fangs bared at her dazed sibling. "How can you SAY that? Draculara isn't one of us! Does that mean that you should stop dating her? No! Frankie's dating a guy with two different personalities and who is living, but should she stop dating him? No! Cleo, an Egyptian **princess** is dating a **gorgon**, but should she just give Deuce up because of what normies think of him? **No!** Why should I be torn from my love when everyone else is happy? Why can't I be happy too!"

Clawd had gotten to his feet by now and was staring at his sister, who seemed genuinely angry with him. "But she's a cat and we're a breed of dog." He told her calmly. "Maybe you can find a nice vampire, like I did. They're humanoid and can still turn into animals."

"I don't _want_ a vampire!" Clawdeen roared. "I _want_ Toralei!"

Clawd's features darkened. "Clawdeen, you _have_ to give her up! She's not a werewolf like us. She's not even a weredog. She's a **cat**! Cats don't belong with dogs. It's just not natural!" This pushed Clawdeen over the edge and she charged her older brother with a roar, her claws digging into his stomach fur. Spinning around, Clawdeen threw Clawd at the wall and pounced on him, throwing punches left and right.

"**We're** not natural!" She screamed. "We're _monsters_, Clawd! _Nothing_ about us is natural because we're the **super**natural! I just wanted to be happy like all of my ghoulfriends and my brother. Everyone had someone to love and I thought I would never fall in love. And then, Toralei came and comforted me. She held me while I cried, she made me laugh when I was done crying, she made me happy. I've tried every other person in this school who isn't already dating someone, but they don't make me happy."

Clawdeen took deep breaths and stood over her once again dazed brother. "Toralei makes my heart flutter, makes me want to make myself look presentable, makes me feel like I'm not completely lonely. Did any of my friends care? Not really! They've all been too involved in their own relationships to really notice!"

"She was only **using **you, Clawdeen!" Clawd snarled. "She just wanted something to have that she could dump off whenever she wanted!"

Clawdeen was backing away now, trembling with fury and anguish. "But Toralei **noticed**, Clawd!" she roared before dropping to her knees and bawling in front of the entire school. "Toralei cared, but now she's gone."

* * *

Toralei mewled helplessly at the sky as she sat on the roof, curled into a ball. She felt as though her heart was broken into miniscule pieces and then stamped to dust. Everything felt wrong; she should be going to class with anticipation for her next date with Clawdeen; instead, she was mewing like a hungry kitten, all alone on the roof.

Normally, if she was sad, Clawdeen would hold her and ask her what was wrong, but she'd just broken up with the werewolf. So, here she sat, alone and cold. Slowly, Toralei stood and leaned on the railing, looking into the sky. If she were to scream out her pain, it's not like anyone would notice. So, opening her jaws wide, Toralei began yowling and mewing to the air around her, letting out all of her anguish at her breakup.

When her voice had gone hoarse from screaming, Toralei leaned heavily on the rail again and just stood, silent tears streaming down her face. After a few moments, Toralei heard footsteps and her ears cocked toward the sound. A soft purring reached her ears and she knew Purrsephone and Meowlody were coming. The orange cat sighed and waited for her friends to join her. She was not disappointed as Purrsephone and Meowlody appeared moments later in the doorway.

"Good job, Toralei!" Meowlody purred happily.

"Yeah, you've gotten rid of the dog!" Purrsephone meowed.

"Let's go celebrate!" They cheered.

"I'm not in the mood, ghouls." Toralei murmured, sinking lower onto the rail.

"What do you mean not in the mood?" Purrsephone demanded softly.

"You should be happy that Clawdeen isn't with anymore." Meowlody added.

"She was dragging you down!" They chorused.

Toralei couldn't even muster the strength to get angry at their insults. She just felt… empty. "I don't know, I mean… what if I made the wrong choice and I just lost my mate?"

Her friends stared at her for a moment before Meowlody burst out laughing. "Really, Toralei? You think the **werewolf** is your mate? You're a **werecat**! We don't take dogs as mates; that would upset the balance."

Purrsephone didn't say a word as she continued staring at Toralei, noticing her friend's slightly drooped ears and lackluster tail. She couldn't help but think about Toralei's part in this. While Meowlody began explaining why Clawdeen and Toralei couldn't be together, Purrsephone watched as the information fell on deaf ears and decided that she should keep a closer eye on her ghoulfriend from now on.

* * *

**_Now everyone's unhappy. :( I'm sorry! Review, tell me you hate me if you want to. Just let me finish the story. This story will have twenty chapters._**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter sixteen_**

Clawdeen sulked in her room for the rest of the weekend. Clawd asked Howleen how she was doing, but the redhead only shook her head and sighed. Howleen was really worried about her sister; Clawdeen hadn't cried this much since her first kitten died when she was only two dog years old. Clawdeen seemed inconsolable and that was deeply worrying her family and friends. More than once, Frankie or Draculara would try coaxing her out, but Clawdeen simply turned away from them and continued to cry.

On Monday, Clawdeen wanted to stay home, but she knew that she couldn't get behind on her work, so she slid out of bed and trudged to the bathroom, showering and getting dressed, not bothering to put on make-up. Today, she just went with a short black skirt, white long-sleeved turtleneck and white strap on heels. Clawdeen's stomach felt empty, but it didn't growl and the food didn't look as appetizing as it usually would, so Clawdeen just grabbed her backpack and headed out the door.

Clawd and Howleen watched her go with confused faces and glanced at each other in puzzlement. Hurrying to finish their breakfast, the two raced out the door, grabbing their bags on the way. They saw Clawdeen walking up ahead and raced to catch up.

"Hey Clawdeen, do you want to go butterfly catching with me later?" Howleen asked conversationally. "It would help you stretch a bit."

Clawdeen shook her head with a sigh and said, "I don't think I'm up for it Howleen. Maybe one of your friends can go with you."

Howleen's ears drooped for a second and she turned to Clawd, waving her paw for him to try. "Well, maybe you'd like to come to casketball practice with me after school?" Clawd inquired hopefully. "You can help me show Heath Burns who the best casketbal playing monsters are."

"I don't really like casketball, Clawd." Clawdeen replied, her eyes still trained on the ground. "Maybe Wolfie can help you; he loves casketball."

Clawd looked slightly surprised by this response and he glanced at Howleen helplessly. The two siblings sighed in defeat and left Clawdeen alone for the rest of the day, not wanting to upset her any further.

* * *

Toralei really didn't want to go to school. Mondays weren't really her favorite days of the week and she didn't want to risk running into Clawdeen. But after a heated argument with her parents, Toralei found herself wandering the halls of Monster High before school. The orange werecat felt her stomach begin throbbing, but simply ignored it; she didn't feel like eating.

At last, first bell rang and Toralei headed to Biteology. She didn't pay much attention to the teacher as her thoughts wandered to what Clawdeen could be doing. Toralei sighed heavily and wondered again whether Clawdeen could be her mate. The orange cat snorted and convinced herself that dogs and cats shouldn't be together. With that, Toralei set her jaw and tried to concentrate on the class. Of course, this proved difficult because a smiling laughing face kept invading her mind every five seconds, but Toralei ignored it.

When lunch came along, Toralei wasn't up for eating anything and simply went up to the roof to think on her current predicament. She had broken up with Clawdeen because of what her friends had told her. Cats don't belong with dogs; it just isn't natural. Cats loved napping in the sun and chasing mice. Dogs liked to play around and chase anything that moved. Cats were territorial and fierce; dogs went wherever they pleased and welcomed other dogs. They couldn't be together because they always fought.

Toralei's ears drooped at this and she sighed heavily, laying her head on her arms as she looked over the city. Everyone out there was probably living a happy normal life with someone they loved. If Toralei didn't know any better, she'd think that one of them out there wanted to be with her. But she did know better and she knew that none of the normies or monsters out there wanted her. Only one monster wanted her and that monster probably didn't even want to see her anymore. Toralei knew she was stupid for letting Clawdeen's older brother bully her into breaking up with her girlfriend.

"I'm even worse than the chickens I stalk at night." Toralei whispered venomously. "I should have let them kill me. It would have made me feel a lot better about this situation. Instead, I broke up with Clawdeen to save my own skin. I'm a monster and Clawdeen deserves better."


	17. Chapter 17

**_An unexplained amount of time has passed. it is most likely the last month of the school year._**

**_Chapter seventeen_**

Clawdeen looked around at all of her friends and sighed unhappily. They were all happy; they had boyfriends. Clawd and Draculara were laughing about a joke Clawd just told, Cleo, Deuce, Frankie and Jackson were all sharing milkshakes, Spectra and Phantonian were talking about their schoolwork, and Lagoona and Gill were staring dreamily into each others' eyes.

Clawdeen felt entirely left out and it didn't help that none of them had engaged her into any of the conversation at all. Finally the werewolf couldn't take anymore and stood from the table, leaving her untouched lunch and moving out of the cafeteria. All of her friends watched her go and Lagoona sighed.

"What could have made Toralei change her mind?" the sea monster mused. "The relationship seemed so solid and then Toralei just breaks it off."

"Well, you know those cats. Always going back on their word. Heh." Clawd gulped as Draculara stared after Clawdeen. Cleo avoided Deuce's gaze and everyone at the table stared at the three.

"What did you three do?" Gill asked suspiciously.

"W-we didn't do anything!" Clawd said softly, trying to play off his nervousness.

"Yes you did because Cleo won't look me in the eye through my sunglasses." Deuce replied.

"What did you do?" Lagoona asked.

"Ok, ok! We might have influenced Toralei's decision to break up with Clawdeen… just a little."

"A little?" Frankie asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms.

"Ok, maybe completely." Clawd said, his ears flattened to his head.

"What." Phantonian demanded. "Did. You. Do?"

"We might have had some kids beat her to within an inch of losing her first life." Cleo mumbled.

"**What**?" the entire table screamed, making the cafeteria go silent.

"Why would you do that?" Frankie demanded.

"Because they're opposites!" Clawd exclaimed. "It's not supposed to-."

"So because of some stupid superstition, you made your sister completely miserable?" Gill asked.

"So miserable she's not even eating?" Lagoona added, looking at Clawdeen's plate.

"Oh no," Frankie snorted. "She's eating; she's just not eating meat."

"What do you mean?" Spectra asked.

"She's taken on Draculara's diet." Frankie told them. "She only ate her lettuce on her burger. She didn't touch anything else."

"But Clawdeen hates vegetables!" Draculara gasped.

"Yeah, well, apparently losing Toralei also made her lose her appetite." Deuce quipped.

"I can't believe you three." Gill sighed.

"Gill and I didn't let his parents' superstition about sea monsters ruin our relationship." Lagoona pointed out.

"And normies always say that Egyptian princesses should marry someone with good looks and lots of money." Deuce added.

"But… you're good-looking." Cleo said timidly.

"Not to normies, I'm not. They'll only always see the snakes for hair and stone changing eyes."

"And vampires and werewolves have fought for millennia, but you two are together." Frankie finished, eyeing Draculara and Clawd.

"Alright! We get it!" Clawd exclaimed. "But how do we fix this? Clawdeen won't even talk to me."

"That's probably payback for all those mean comments you made about her and Toralei." A voice said. Clawd turned to see Howleen glaring down at him.

"Hey Howleen." Clawd said, smiling slightly. He knew Howleen would take his side, he just knew it.

"I made you a present Clawd." Howleen said softly.

"Really?" Clawd asked.

"Yup, especially for you."

"Can I have it?"

"Sure." Clawd waited a moment and was surprised when a very strong punch landed the side of his head.

"That's for making Clawdeen miserable!" Howleen growled, punching him again. "And that's for making Toralei miserable too!"

Clawd moaned slightly. "I can understand why you're sticking up for Clawdeen, but why are you sticking up for the cat?"

"Because I actually liked her. She took me out for ice cream whenever she and Clawdeen went. She made me feel welcome and she made Clawdeen be nicer to me. It's because of Toralei that **I **haven't been unhappy. Now, I'm unhappy that my sister and my close friend are both unhappy."

"But how am I supposed to fix it?" Clawd demanded.

"Figure it out yourself!" Howleen growled. "You made this mess, you clean it up. And I mean ALL of it!"

"Or what?" Clawd sneered.

Howleen clapped her paws and almost every student in the cafeteria stood up. "These are the kids that care about Clawdeen. Not to mention the entirety of Crescent High. I'll get all of them to attack you, Cleo and Draculara if this mess isn't settled by the time the end of year dance comes around." Howleen clapped again and the students went back to their lunch. Clawd groaned as he sat his head on his hands.

"What am I going to do?" he muttered.

"We'll help you out." Frankie volunteered while Lagoona and the others nodded.

"Really?" Clawd asked. "Thanks guys!"

"We're not doing it for you." Gill snorted.

"We're doing it because Toralei became our friend too." Frankie told him.

"Now let's get down to planning, people." Cleo ordered.

Purrsephone strode over to Toralei and laid a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Toralei, please eat." The black and white cat mewed.

"I'm not hungry." Toralei mumbled, staring out at the city.

"But that doesn't mean your body can go without food." Purrsephone persisted.

"I'm not hungry, Seph."

"What's wrong with you, Toralei?" Purrsephone asked. "Why aren't you eating anymore? You're not as happy-."

"I was forced to break up with the girl that made me happiest!" Toralei snapped.

"Forced?" Purrsephone inquired.

"Yes. Clawdeen's brother Clawd got some kids to beat me near death until I told him I would break up with Clawdeen."

Purrsephone growled lowly. "Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded. "I could have set him straight for you."

"But he would have just kept doing it until I broke up with her."

Purrsephone's eyes softened at the shattered look Toralei had. "But I'm a coward. I have nine lives to live and I was afraid of giving up at least eight of them just so that I could say I still had nine. Now, I'm miserable and Clawdeen's miserable and Clawd's gloating, trying to get her to hook up with every male monster they pass. Notice he doesn't want her hooking up with _any_ of the females, just the males."

"He just wants her to breed so they can keep the family going." Purrsephone mused.

"But they have tons of sisters and brothers. One lesbian in the family wouldn't hurt them that much."

"Unless the others started becoming lesbians too. He doesn't want anyone else in the family turning gay."

"I still shouldn't have broken up with her."

Purrsephone sighed. "I'll be back, alright?"

"Seph?"

"Hm?"

"Don't tell Meowlody."

"I won't Tor."

Purrsephone hurried down the stairs and into the main school building. Her eyes narrowed when she spotted her target and she rushed him, using his momentary surprise to slam him against the lockers and punch him as hard as she could. Strong hands pulled her away and Purrsephone didn't struggle.

"What's your problem?" Clawd demanded, wiping his lip.

"You're my problem!" Purrsephone hissed. "I **finally** got the story of what happened out of Toralei. Because of you, I've been worried sick about her for an entire week. She's been miserable without Clawdeen. She won't eat, she barely sleeps… all she does is mope all day and I've been trying to figure out why."

The arms holding her slowly let her go and Purrsephone continued. "I knew it had something to do with Clawdeen, but I didn't know exactly what happened. It turns out that you beat her to nearly an inch of death. I saw the bruises, but I thought she got into a fight. Instead, I find out that she was jumped by a bunch of kids who couldn't just attack her on their own. She told me you didn't lay a _hand_ on her. You're a coward, you know that?" Clawd stared at Purrsephone and looked around at his friends.

"You didn't even fight her yourself?" Lagoona gasped.

"I… Clawdeen would recognize the markings I left."

"Coward!" Purrsephone spat, shrugging the oncoming arms off and punching Clawd again. "You're not even worth me fighting. I'm going back to Toralei. She needs me." They all watched Purrsephone go back up the stairs.

"I heard." Toralei murmured. "Thank you."

"You're my friend, Toralei." Purrsephone purred. "I'd do anything to defend you."

"Thanks Seph." The two stayed on the roof like that, Purrsephone stroking Toralei's hair as Toralei looked off at the city. Neither bothered to return to their classes that day.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Chapter eighteen_**

Clawdeen trudged through the hallway, her head bent and her eyes downcast. She was on her way to Clawposition and Literbature so that she could turn in her project when Frankie appeared next to her.

"Hey Clawdeen, how's your day?" the green-skinned girl asked.

"Ok." Clawdeen replied dully.

"Well, that's better than bad." Clawdeen nodded and continued walking.

Suddenly, she found herself being pushed against somebody. She was about to protest when a familiar scent reached her nose and she took a deep sniff, missing the smell wafting around her and the body pressed against hers in a hug was so inviting. But then, Clawdeen remembered that she wasn't dating Toralei anymore. Both girls pulled back and stared at each other, slowly getting lost in each others' eyes. Toralei was just leaning up, when the memory of what Clawd had told her came back and she quickly stepped back.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I tripped." She hurried away with her ears flattened and her head down as Clawdeen stood still, staring after her. All at once, Clawdeen sniffed and ran for the ghouls' bathroom.

Clawd groaned and asked, "What happened?"

"You idiot!" Cleo shouted. "Remember what you told her? She's not to date Clawdeen or you would get those kids to beat her up again."

"Oh yeah." Clawd sighed. "Well then, let's try this…"

Later that day, Toralei was walking through the halls when a pair of arms dragged her into an empty classroom.

"Who's there?" she snarled. A light switched on and Toralei's breath caught. She was, once again, in a classroom filled with kids and, yet again, Clawd, Cleo and Draculara were at the front.

"I haven't done anything!" Toralei screamed. "I just tripped, I swear!"

"Calm down." Clawd snarled.

"Calm down?" Toralei screeched, her voice rising in pitch with each second. "How can you want me to calm down? The last time I was in this situation I nearly died! I'm not going to calm down!"

Just then, Frankie, Lagoona, Gill and the others stepped out of the surrounding kids and Spectra said, "We aren't going to hurt you, Toralei. Clawd, Draculara and Cleo have something to tell you."

All eyes switched to the three monsters and Clawd sighed. "I'm sorry I threatened you into breaking up with my sister. I thought it was for the best because of the oldest superstition in the world. I'd really appreciate it if you got back together with Clawdeen."

Toralei gulped and asked, "Is this some kind of joke? You guys are trying to make me say that I'll get back together with Clawdeen so that you can beat me up again."

"No we're not." Cleo grit out, glaring at her boyfriend. "We really **are** sorry for having these kids beat you up. We shouldn't have made them do that and we were the ones in the wrong, not you." Toralei stared at them skeptically.

Suddenly, Draculara burst out crying and lunged at Toralei, grabbing the werecat in a tight, squeezing hug. "I'm sorry!" the pink vampire wailed. "I'm so sorry I made you miserable and made Clawdeen miserable and made myself miserable. I hate not talking to Clawdeen! I hate not being her friend and having her over my house and being in her life. I'm not really in her life as much anymore because I'm usually with Clawd and I let my love make me blind. I'm sorry! Please get back together with Clawdeen! I want to see her smile again!"

Toralei gazed down at the vampire holding on to her in shock; she'd never seen Draculara get this emotional, not really. Toralei leveled a suspicious glare at Clawd and asked, "No tricks?"

"No tricks." The werewolf boy sighed. Toralei nodded and everyone in the room cheered.

"There's just one problem." Toralei hissed. "You got what you wanted, Wolf boy. Clawdeen won't talk to me, won't speak to me, hates looking at me and gets this pained expression every time she so much as thinks about me. How am I supposed to get back together with her after the pain you made me dish out?"

"What are you talking about?" asked a voice from the doorway. No one had noticed that the door was opened slightly and that anyone could try to come in or listen. Clawdeen stood in the doorway staring around her.

"She's your sister, Wolf boy." Toralei snarled. "You tell her the truth."

Clawd scratched his head nervously as Clawdeen's eyes zeroed in on him. "C-Clawdeen, um, I-I m-might have had, uh, a bit of i-influence on Toralei's decision t-to break up with you."

"How much influence?" Clawdeen asked lowly.

"Um, m-majority?"

"How much majority?"

"Ninety-three percent?" Clawdeen snarled at him.

"So who's at fault for the other seven percent?"

"Well, I have three percent." Cleo said loudly.

"And I have three point nine percent." Draculara sniffed.

"And these kids around us have point one percent." Clawd finished.

"What did you do, Clawd?" Clawdeen demanded angrily, her eyes flaming.

"I might have had these kids beat Toralei up until she was very close to death just so she would break up with you." Clawd mumbled.

Clawdeen stormed forward and grabbed her brother by the nose. "You did **_what_**?" she screamed. "I've been miserable for a week, I've been eating vegetables and working out more, **and** I've been cooped up inside because of _you_?"

"Claw D, it was a slight misunderstanding-!"

Clawdeen picked her brother up by his nose and threw him into the wall. "_Slight _misunderstanding?" Clawdeen shrieked. "Try a_monstrous_ misunderstanding filled with grief, anger, misery, tears and disgusting food! How could you do this to me? I thought you wanted me to be happy!"

"I do want you to be happy!" Clawd shouted back, cowering slightly. "That's why everyone's here now. I'm trying to convince Toralei to take you back."

"And will she do it?"

"Well, she's kinda skeptical because I told her that if she dated you, I'd make these kids beat her up again…"

Clawdeen put a claw to her forehead before howling into the air. "You _cannot_ be serious!" she shouted. She turned to everyone in the room until her eyes found Toralei. The werecat looked pretty beat up, she still had some visible bruises and scratches from the ambush.

"Toralei?" Toralei looked up at her fearfully, fully ready for a beating like the one Clawd had received. "_will_ you take me back?"

Toralei stood and moved a little closer. "Shouldn't I be the one asking that question?" she said softly. "Deen, I'm so sorry I broke your heart and I'll understand if you don't want to go out with me anymore, but please don't tell me you don't love me because I love you. I love you so mu-."

Clawdeen cut the werecat's speech off with a kiss, pressing their lips together in a much-needed embrace. Toralei stopped talking and closed her eyes, her arms wrapping around Clawdeen's waist as she Clawdeen's arms went around her neck and they molded themselves together perfectly. After a few short moments, the girls pulled back slightly and grinned at each other.

"I love you, Stripe." Clawdeen giggled, gazing into the green eyes that captured her heart.

"And I love you, Wolf." Toralei replied, staring into the moonshine yellow eyes that made her heart melt.

"Toralei?"

"Hm?"

"Will you go to the end of year dance with me?"

"Of course I will."

And everyone present cheered.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for being patient. I guess this is the last chapter until my OCD kicks in, so here you go. Enjoy Chapter nineteen**

* * *

The strobe lights were flashing, Holt Hyde was mastering the DJ stand, couples and singles alike were dancing up a storm on the floor… Clawdeen had to admit that it was a pretty nice party. As she was turning around, she caught sight of orange fur and smiled as arms wrapped securely around her waist.

"Enjoying the party?" Toralei asked.

"Enjoying it even more now that you're with me." Clawdeen replied, turning to wrap her arms around Toralei's neck. Toralei grinned and pecked Clawdeen's cheek.

"Wanna dance?" she asked hopefully.

"With you, of course." The two girls slipped onto the dance floor and began shaking their tails together, their fur touching more than once. They danced until Draculara dragged them off the floor and over to the refreshment table.

"Having fun, ghouls?" the pink vampire asked excitedly.

"Most definitely." Clawdeen replied, looking lovingly into Toralei's bright green eyes.

"I'm glad," a voice said behind them. Both ghouls turned to see Clawd sipping a cup of punch.

"Really?" Clawdeen asked excitedly.

"Really." Clawd replied. "I'm happy to see you happy again, sis. I'm sorry for trying to force you two apart. Have fun tonight, alright?"

Toralei nodded slowly, staring at Clawd with a suspicious look as he walked away with Draculara. The look didn't go unnoticed by Clawdeen and the werewolf drew her manicured claws down Toralei's cheek soothingly.

"Please relax?" the fashionista begged.

Toralei sighed. "I'm sorry, I just… that was a really traumatic experience, being beaten to within an inch of my life and having no power to stop it."

Toralei turned to face Clawdeen fully and wrapped an arm around her waist. "But I'm even more sorry that I didn't just give up that first life and waited until we got out of Monster High before telling you what your brother had done. Instead I was a coward. I'm sorry Clawdeen."

Clawdeen stood on tiptoe and pressed her lips against Toralei's in a lasting kiss. "Don't worry about it, Toralei. You were afraid and I can understand that. Let's just enjoy ourselves tonight, alright? School is officially out tomorrow, let's make our last night Fangtabulous!"

Toralei grinned at her girlfriend and nodded. "Let's rock the dance floor, Deen." She agreed, leading Clawdeen back onto the dance floor just as a slow song began playing.

"Hey all you rockin' ghouls out there!" Holt Hyde called. "This normally isn't my style, but I decided to throw this in for the lovebirds flyin' out there. Grab your date, your crush or someone you're wildly in love with and dance with'em!"

He set the music to play and slid down the banister on the stairs to join Frankie. Clawdeen wrapped her arms around Toralei's neck as she saw Lagoona, Spectra and the rest of their friends begin dancing.

"Are you sure?" Toralei asked, looking around speculatively.

"Pawsitive." Clawdeen murmured, laying her head on Toralei's shoulder. Toralei smiled slightly and her hands went down to Clawdeen's waist instinctively. The two swayed on the dance floor, enjoying their closeness more than anything and both were content to stay like that.

"I love you so much." Clawdeen murmured, her voice drifting to Toralei on the music.

"And you know I love you back with all my heart." The orange cat whispered, stroking the brown hair.

"I'm so happy you do." Clawdeen replied, leaning up and kissing Toralei just as the song ended. The two broke apart as Holt Hyde took the mike again.

"Who's ready to continue this PARTY!"

There's a large cheer and Holt cranks the jams back up. Clawdeen took Toralei's hands and the two spun around, laughing happily and enjoying just being together.

Later that night, Toralei sat in the park, staring up at the moon and reveling in having Clawdeen completely back with her again.

"You've done it again, Bastet." Toralei sighed happily.

"Done what?" Toralei's eyes widened in shock and she spun around, only to huff in relief at seeing Clawdeen walking up beside her.

"Oh, nothing Deen. I was just thanking the Goddess of love and cats that I had you back."

Clawdeen giggled and poked at Toralei playfully. "I'd be thanking her you have nine lives instead of one."

Toralei joined in the fun and poked Clawdeen in the side. "I am thanking her for that, I just wanted to thank her for you first."

The two continued their poking game until they ended up sprawled in the grass on top of each other with Toralei pinning Clawdeen's wrists above her head. "Gotcha!" Clawdeen could barely laugh along with the werecat because they were both short of breath.

"Fine, fine. I give!" The werewolf managed.

Toralei meowed victoriously and leaned down to capture Clawdeen's lips in a triumphant kiss. But as they kissed, her grip on Clawdeen's wrists loosened and Clawdeen quickly flipped them over. "Pinned you!" she said tauntingly.

"Aw, no fair, Deen!" Toralei whined, pouting up at her girlfriend. "I didn't even get to really kiss you. We're supposed to be celebrating after all."

Clawdeen rolled her eyes and leaned down to kiss the orange cat, keeping a tight grip on Toralei's wrists. "There!" Clawdeen murmured against the other monster's lips. When they had both caught their breath, Clawdeen let Toralei up and the two cuddled under the moonlight next to the small pond.

"Thank you for taking me back." Toralei whispered.

"Thank you for loving me back." Clawdeen murmured, looking up at her girlfriend lovingly.

Toralei glanced down and found herself within close proximity to Clawdeen. Without thinking or even communicating, both girls moved forward and their lips met once more, in a much sweeter kiss, savoring their last kiss of the school year.

* * *

**_Huh, I guess I did decide to end this story on an odd note. Meaning odd number of chapters. My OCPD and OCD are going to kick my ass later for it, but for now, I hope you liked the story and please review._**


End file.
